Maikki
Maikki is a Karelian Bear Dog from Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu, and although she's credited as one of the protagonists, she's more of a neutral character. Outline Maikki (マイッキ Maikki) was the Leader of the Amazonians following the split arc in The Three Dogs Packs' stories. Known to the ones outside of her pack as "the lesser of two evils", this Karelian was known to have been one of the top 3 strongest dogs on Rishiri Island, with Badaq taking the cake. To the others in her pack, she was either known as the pack's beloved leader, or a tyrant. Because of her strength, no one truly dared to mess with her other than Kia or even one of her own daughters. While she was respected as a formidable fighter and as a very strong-willed female and Leader, Maikki was still widely feared and hated by anyone who probably have never truly come in contact with Taka, mostly because of her treatment of the males. Known as a male-hater, Maikki would often beat any males into bloody pulps, whether it be simply just for fun, or to show that no one should mess with her. Even Seppo, one of her old acquiantances and who've had a long-standing crush on her, wasn't safe from her wrath - in fact, of all the males she took her frustration out on, Seppo was widely regarded as being Maikki's favorite punching bag. Despite considering most, if not all, males ridiculously weak, the Karelian knew that if she truly would try to pull off a massacre in order to get rid of the weak, it'd be the end of the Amazonians due to the fact that no one outside of Rishiri Island would want to join a pack led by a female. What caused her to hate males is rather simple - back in the old country (Finland), Maikki had briefly mated with a Finnish Spitz known as Joukahainen (or Jouka for short). While she never truly did love the male, there was still that bit of liking that could've eventually evolved into love, had the Finnish Spitz not chosen to try and kill the pups that resulted in their unions. Acting simply on her maternal instincts, Maikki would often defend her pups claws and tooth, which eventually earned her that one scar on her muzzle. Once the pups had been adopted, Maikki came to develop an almost sickening hate for males since, with her hate spiraling nearly out of control when she came to Japan and realized how the females were treated as nothing more but trophies. While she was indeed cruel to many, Maikki was capable of love and compassion when the need came for it; she cared deeply for Kia, even though she rarely said it outloud in public; during the Amazonian-Predator war, Maikki had briefly fallen in love with Seppo before finding out about the other's relationship with one of Taka's concubines, a fact which made her hate the male, as she'd felt used; and her love for her children were simply unmatched by any of the other mothers in her pack, even though she came to abuse Aatami for being too much of a reminder of who his sire was (or, in Shasta's case, even chosen to neglect them in favor for her personal favorites). Up to the very last breath she took, Maikki had loved her children, more than anything in the entire world. Maikki is a Karelian Bear Dog, a breed of dog than only comes in black and white. What made Maikki stand out from the rest of the Karelians in Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu, were her scars, her short temper, and the tickings on her front paws and on the white strap in-between her eyes. Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Backstories Born in Finland while her own mother was out hunting, Maikki was one of the last pups to be adopted. Already as a very young pup, the Karelian had quite the temper, and was known to have been very dominant. In that rather short span of time spent waiting for a pending adoption, the Karelian had some rather difficult relationship with both of her parents; her father was rarely there to see either her or her mother, and her mother was simply indifferent to her very existence. So when the day came when she was finally adopted, Maikki couldn't have been happier. However, she was put through immediate training by her new owner. The tasks that the Karelian was forced to do were very harsh - swimming very deep to get food, being forced to eat the ultra-bitter tasting bear meat while not being given anything else, and even forced to go hunting bear cubs. All of these were done in order to bring out the true potential in the Karelian, and to show that it is perfectly okay to use female dogs to hunt bears. In her time spent training, Maikki came to earn the unwanted attention of a bully in the form of the Finnish Spitz known as Joukahainen. The two constantly quarrelled a lot over the other's way of hunting, and over which one was truly better, until one day the two decided to make a bet; whoever chased the most bears away, or even just about any kind of game that would pose a threat to the humans, with their respective hunting skills without killing (Maikki) or being killed (Jouka) would win, and the loser would simply had to learn his or her place in the winner’s presence. Sneaking away from their owners in the middle of the night, the two carried out their contest in separate locations. Though managing to keep up with this throughout the whole night to the very early rays of dawn, things seemingly took a turn for the worse when one of the bears that Jouka had harassed earlier dove in for the kill. But then, Maikki, who had secretly been spying on him to make sure that he wouldn’t go off and do anything stupid (like cheat his way out of this) intervene, and started to violently engage herself in battle with the bear, not bothering to see if Jouka had decided to run away or not. The bear, having had enough of Maikki constantly digging her teeth down on its snout, brought its claws down on the Karelian's back, giving her her trademark scars on her body. Jouka, having heard her cry, immediately rushed to the Karelian's aid, knocked the bear away, grabbed the female, and made a runner to a much safer location, not once paying any possible attention to the possibility of them having gotten too far away from either of their homes.During the time spent hiding from any potential threats, the two actually decided to spend some quality time together; making some shallow small talks, along with the Karelian even trying to teach Jouka how to properly hunt as best as she could in her condition in order to survive without looking for guidance and reassurance from his owner to actually kill the prey. By the time both Seppo and their owners had found them, a mutual bond of respect and eventual friendship had blossomed between the two. Although the two still chose to keep up with their rivalry once they’d both fully recovered, it was a bit more playful than usual, eventually escalating to some degree of harmless flirting (or at least, harmless to them, but not to a certain male Karelian who was occasionally accompanying the female), with Maikki even calling Jouka “Kettu” – the Finnish word for “red fox”. Then came another milestone in their relationship - Maikki had just reached the age of 2, and was slowly but surely starting to show interest in the acts of mating. At first, her owner was delighted, as he wanted both Seppo and Maikki to have pups. But when the female Karelian simple rebuked the other on many different occasions, her owner slowly became more worried, as he'd never had to deal with this before. While Jouka's owner was trying to talk him into spaying Maikki, the Finnish Spitz decided to drop by and give the Karelian a visit. That is, until Maikki started to coming onto him. Luckily, nothing happened, as Seppo chose to intervene before it could've escalated into something more. However, it didn’t stop there, not even when both Jouka and his owner left almost instantaneously. The ecstasy that the Finnish Spitz felt as the Karelian had brought her body to his, the feeling of actually becoming the first male to show her her place, knowing full well that Seppo – who, despite having been able to over-power him and therefore stop him from “violating” Maikki – would never be willing to do so even if it just so happened to be his heart and body’s desire… it just felt soo right. And so, Jouka started to secretly court the Karelian female behind their humans’ backs. In the end, both of them finally got what they wanted, but what neither did expect was the sudden swelling of Maikki's belly, a sign that their mating had yielded in a litter. When her owner saw this, he was at first shocked before deciding to call Jouka's owner to help him out. While Jouka's owner was clearly uncomfortable at the fact that his friend hadn't gotten Maikki spayed when he should have, he accepts, and takes Maikki with him. At that very moment, whatever good relations Jouka and Maikki had up until that point vanished when the Finnish Spitz saw her state. Pissed at the fact that his "freedom" was going to be taken away from him, Jouka refused to have anything to do with her, and would even flirt with other females in front of her. Not even when Maikki demanded him to take responsibility for what they’d just done did he relent, but rather retaliated with accusations that the pups she was carrying weren’t even his, but Seppo’s – for all he knew, she’d most likely even bedded “that idiot” during the time they were separated. Disgusted at the mere thought that he would accuse her for doing it with him, and in her stress due to her anger, Maikki goes into early labor. Against Jouka's will, the Karelian gave birth to 5 healthy pups, each proof of what he and Maikki did in one way or another. In his anger, the Finnish Spitz often tried to kill the pups (from suffocating them whenever their mother was seemingly absent at the moment, to actually nearly tearing them apart), and each time he was thwarted by their mother, who would eventually earn a few injuries as proof. By the time all of the pups had been given away and Maikki was returned to her owner, things had turned very sour between them, and they’re once again back on square one. They wanted absolutely nothing to do with one another. Just a few days later, Maikki is introduced to the Swedish Elkhound pup known as Kia. Still in a moment of shock from her treatment over at Jouka's place, Maikki refused to have anything to do with the pup at first, proclaiming that she(Kia) would never become a bearhound, let alone a hunting dog. This complete avoidance eventually stopped after Kia was temporarily handed over to another hunter when her owner realized that the Elkhound would never become a bearhound, as Maikki secretly started to train the pup to help her reach her fullest potential. When her owner got wind of Kia showing off a vast improvement in her hunting skills, he demanded Kia's current owner to give her back to him. Only after a lot of convincing on the former's part did Kia's former owner return her to her old one. Rather than trying to force the pup once more into becoming something she simply wasn't meant to be, her owner instead let her continue hunting the games she was good at. After coming across Maikki helping out the pup in this, their owner decided that the Karelian could join in on the lessons and act as Kia's secondary teacher. Having finally found a true pattern in both of their lives, the two females could finally start getting along on a more personal level, with Kia finding out several things about her older colleague that she had no idea about. This all changed when, all out of the blue, their owner decided to take them, Seppo, and another dog named Mathis to Hokkaido to try and get some fame. Unbeknownst to either of these four dogs, this would've been the last time they'd ever set foot on Finnish ground ever again... Vučko's story Unlike her other companions, Maikki was completely uninterested in the open terrain she and the others were on, and merely chose to stay close to her owner's side. When Kia gets attacked by one of the stray dogs, however, Maikki immediately sprung into action and attacked the group of males. When two of the males made some passing comments about her being a female, Maikki immediately flew into a rage and tried to drown one of the dogs after nearly killing another, only to be stopped by the appearance of her owner. Category:Deceased characters Category:Other dog breeds Category:Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Category:Females